


Star collision

by jessthesohodoll



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Shameless (US)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, angst with some fluff in the end., just my four sons who get to know eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: Mickey Milkovich has a new chance to be able to get out of jail, when Annalisse Keating accepts his case.Connor Walsh is chosen as first chair.a series of events will bring two pairs of lovers to rediscover themself and, perhaps, get back together





	

Connor was so tired he thought he couldn't take is eyes open for much longer.  
  
  
He had just had an exam that had kept him busy all night, like he wasn't sleeping much lately anyway.  
  
  
Well, at least it earned him an A+.  
  
  
He relaxed slightly as he sat in his bench, coming in Professor Keating class when it was already full.  
  
  
"Dude, how did it go?" Shouted Asher, some rampart below.  
"A+" answered Connor  
"That my man!" said Asher, with both thumbs raised.  
  
  
He lost a few seconds to look around. His gaze stopped on Wes empty bench for a few seconds too long, noting as well Laurel had done the same, a glazed look on the girl's face.  
  
  
They had lost one of them and, if perhaps they did not have such a close relationship as sometimes they believed, had destroyed them anyway.  
  
  
First of all Laurel, who seemed to put too much effort even just to survive.  
  
  
His eyes met for a moment with Michaela, she was so heartbroken to see their friend so destroyed.  
  
  
He looked up when he saw him coming. He leaned quickly the computer, balancing a couple of books as a perfect juggler.  
  
  
Things with Oliver could be defined in one way: complicated.  
  
  
Connor still living with the guilt for what he had done. His intention was to punish Oliver, certainly, but also Thomas. He wanted to make him feel bad as he had done with Oliver, because nobody can treat him like that, maybe not even him.  
  
  
He knew it well.  
  
  
So he had used him, treated like a piece of meat, as well as he had done with Ollie.  
  
  
He smile was shy when their eyes met, and Connor seemed to feel like a star collision.  
  
  
That moment, however, was broken by the sound of Annalise Keating's heels.  
  
  
"Good morning class," she said, putting her bag on the desk with little ceremonies "Let's start off with the case, if you are not too tired after Harris's exam”  
  
  
The class was awakened by these words, letting transpire is a silent yes.  
  
  
"Good" said Annalise , going quickly with the small television remote control next to her.  
  
  
At her side appeared the photo of their next client.  
  
  
He looked like a tought boy, just a little older than him, or at most of the same age. Square jaw, clear eyes and black hairs,he looked like one of those bullies who were targeting him in high school.  
  
  
But those eyes, God, Connor just couln't think any different.  
  
  
It seemed that, by the expression, that guy wanted to tell the world that he was fucking the system, the natural order of things. He seemed to want to split the world.  
  
  
But it's wasn't like that in his eyes. The eyes were sore, they told a completely different story.  
  
  
"Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich" Annalise said, "22 years. He is serving a sentence for attempted murder with varibile worth between 8 to 15 years. The rest of the details you have have been sent by e-mail from Mr. Hapton this morning. C'mon, surprise me. How can we bring him out? "  
  
  
The students began to share their ideas, leaving Connor alone with his thoughts.  
  
  
It turned out that the victim, Samantha Gallagher, was found dead in Gallagher's leaving room by Milckovich himself and by the victim's sister, Deborah.  
  
  
Connor was not really following, when he noticed a phrase in particular on the police report.  
  
  
 _"No prosecution witness_ _for_ _suspect_ _on the_ _crime scene. Here it is reported that Fiona, Philip, Ian, Carl and Deborah Gallagher_ _didn't_ _providing any statement against him "_  
  
  
Connor took note of the names of these people. He simply wanted to get an idea of them.  
  
  
He acceded to Facebook, eager to get a bit 'their own business.  
  
  
They all lived in the South side, one of the most infamous neighborhoods of Chicago. Apart from a couple of photos a little ' "obscene", probably made to some parties, they appeared clean.  
  
  
He tried " _Ian Gallagher_ " last, with a strange premonition.  
  
  
The boy was definitely appealing. Thick red hair framed a square jaw and a breathtaking smile.  
  
  
He could be his type , if it wasn't for a picture, dated 2013, where their new client looked at him with a look to say the least loving.  
  
  
Some things you can't hide. Who knows how many times he found himself watching Oliver in the same way.  
  
  
He looked at him for a moment, intent on getting bored during class, before he got up.  
  
  
"Milkovich is gay," he said, without even asking permission.  
"I don't know the client sexual orientation, Walsh, and I don't seem to pertain ...."  
"I know the type" Connor said "Repressed gay strangely docile and gentle only with the people who he really cares about . I think he had an affair with one of the Gallagher brothers, Ian "  
"And that would explain ...."  
"Something must have happened that had taked Milkovich to act out of impulse. Maybe the victim didn't want them together, even though I have reason to believe that Milkovich has attempted to act in revenge " Connor said " In addition, the defense seems weak, there are not enough clues, in my say, to keep him in custody "

" So Gallagher, as you say, was a kind of trigger that ignited him, causing him to act for revenge "Annalise said thoughtfully," Well, we have to fly to Chicago to figure it out. Walsh first chair. You, me and Mr. Hapton leave with me tomorrow "

 

" Hey "said Oliver. Everyone was going out of the class, when he block him on the doorway, a sheaf of papers in his hand." I booked the flight. Pick you up at 8 ,the flight at 10:30 "

" Good "Connor said, taking the papers " Hey, are you free tonight? We could have a drink with the guys, I passed the exam after all "

" You have to prepare the case, "said Oliver instead" Another time, okay? "

" Wow, icy "said Michaela, approaching

" If you do not come back with him stuck on you like a koala, I could kill you, "said instead Asher.

 

Connor shook his head. It would have been a difficult case

 

***

In Cicago it was one of those winters that gets in the bones and freezes your everything. Even the heart.  
  
  
Ian was almost glad to get into the Cicago's penitentiary, although he felt a heavy heart.  
  
  
Frozen fact.  
  
  
He said his name to the guard at the entrance, which recorded it, before he sit down and wait for visiting hours.  
  
  
"Ian Gallagher" he said "I'm here for Mickey Milkovich"  
  
  
He hadn't come to see him for a long time, by now. He felt guilty, but believed it was really the only way he had to survive.  
  
  
The heartache that took hi whenever he thought of him showed no sign of leaving, as he reread a poster on sexual violence for the third time in a row.  
  
  
He was alone this time ,without Svetlana or other, because it was the right thing.  
  
  
This time he would come and he would not run away like all those times he had come to see him, pulling back at the last minute.  
  
  
He killed him to see him behind that glass.  
  
  
Things with him were to say the least complicated and the situation did not help of course, but it was as if his body would react instinctively.  
  
  
He wanted at least to touch him, but couldn't.  
  
  
He sat in front of one of the stations, holding his breath when he saw him coming.  
  
  
"Ian" Mickey said. His whole face had lit up on seeing him, then he hide his surprise behind one of his usual grins.  
  
  
"Hey Mick. How are you?"  
"You tell me. Three fucking months that you don't come to see me "  
"I know" said Ian with a sigh “Is a bit 'hard for me to come here"  
"Too busy with the all boys?"  
  
  
Mickey tone was strangely cheerful, although he seemed jealous.  
  
  
"No" said Ian "Too cowardly to come"  
  
  
Mickey stared at him for a bit 'with a sweet look, before he speak.  
  
  
"I'm glad you're here" he said, smiling, "I have some news. They reopen my case "  
  
  
Ian looked surprised, almost relieved.  
"Yes man. New lawyer, "said Mickey" She is a tough girl from Philadelphia, the meeting is tomorrow "  
"And your old lawyer?"  
"He couldn't follow me on appeal. It was him the one who advised this Annalise Keating. He said she islike a fucking pitbull "  
"It looks promising"  
"It is" said Mickey, "So, how many guys I have to step on when I get out of here?"  
"No one, or they put you back in immediately"  
"How do you know?" Said Mickey, "I have to take back what's mine, man"  
"Don't get false hopes" Ian said.  
"About you?" Mick asked, suddenly sad.  
"On the cause. Just try to be realistic ok? "  
"Come on, I was just playing down Gallagher" said Mick, again in good spirits "But I feel optimistic"  
"Good for you," Ian said, smiling slightly. He was seriously happy for him, "So, is that lousy tattoo healed?"  
"Sorry if I wanted to tattoo the name of the person that I love," Mickey said, smiling, "But no. I did the shitty thing to fucking add the missing L"  
  
  
He moved the collar of his orange vest, showing a still red sign of a L tucked with fatigue among his name.  
  
  
"At least now it's correct" said Ian laughing.  
"You're an asshole" Mickey said, laughing with him.  
  
  
He watched him smile for a bit ', dazed. They were back in their bubble, the one from which it was difficult to get out.  
  
  
Even the bars of a prison couldn't it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola !!!
> 
>  
> 
> this crossover comes from the awareness that, right now, the only one who could fix Mickey's case would be Annalise and Connor.
> 
>  
> 
> Or the desire to put together my 2 otp of the moment, if you prefer.
> 
>  
> 
> In this fic you will not find two things, however,
> 
>  
> 
> -It's set, in theory, during the sixth season of Shameless / second half of second season of HTGAWM. Or at least, in this fic Mickey does not flees to Mexico!
> 
>  
> 
> \- No Trevor. I have nothing against him, but he would not help much in the story, because I wanted to give a bit 'of dignity to the poor Ian.
> 
>  
> 
> \- Wes is dead, and things are still complicated between coliver. But I will not make mention about Wes much, concentrating in bringing back together the two of them, as well as Gallavich
> 
>  
> 
> nothing, hope you like
> 
>  
> 
> jess


End file.
